


зажги свет (перевод put a light on by seabear)

by verbe_I



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbe_I/pseuds/verbe_I
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ойкавы Тоору много чего на уме - выбор университета, очень вероятная возможность потерять лучшего друга, факт того, что у него не растет борода, и прочее, прочее.</p>
<p>Так что у него совсем нет времени беспокоиться об этих повторяющихся снах, где он целуется с лучшим другом. Совсем нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	зажги свет (перевод put a light on by seabear)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [put a light on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715540) by [seabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabear/pseuds/seabear). 



Всё начинается со сна.

Дело обстоит так: у них матч в спортзале. Только это не их зал, а какой-то странный торговый центр, но Тоору почему-то знает, что это должен быть их зал. Они играют против Карасуно, только это не Карасуно, а Тобио-чан в разных париках, играющий на всех позициях сразу. Тоору пытается сказать это рефери и добиться дисквалификации, потому что нельзя одному человеку играть за всех (и выигрывать, какого чёрта он выигрывает?), но рефери — кто бы еще это мог быть? — Ушивака.

— Да ты издеваешься, — кричит Тоору. — Думаешь, это смешно?

Ушивака сверлит его взглядом:

— Нет. Это ты смешон.

Тоору кидается вперед, но его обхватывают за талию и тащат, пинающегося и кричащего, через парфюмерный отдел, где его мама, сестра и школьный учитель опрыскивают людей пробниками, которые ничем не пахнут (или пахнут?).

Даже не глядя, он знает, что несет его Ива-чан. Только это не совсем Ива-чан, и они больше не в торговом центре-слеш-спортзале. Они в классе, вокруг никого нет, и Ива-чан говорит:

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, кто я на самом деле.

И Тоору отвечает, потому что это же очевидно:

— Пришелец.

Так и есть. Каким-то образом он просто знает. В этом есть смысл. Смысла нет в том, что он одет в женскую форму, и, когда порыв откуда—то взявшегося ветра приподнимает юбку, Тоору понимает, что под ней нет ничего кроме чулок.

— Я хочу чувствовать как люди, — говорит Пришелец-Ива, развязывая галстук и склоняясь над партой. — Я хочу чувствовать с тобой, Дуракава.

***

Тоору вздрагивает и просыпается; сердце бьется в такт с пульсацией между ног. Он хватает ртом воздух, осознав, что задержал дыхание, и моргает в потолок. Тоору переворачивается и вздыхает — трусы у него влажные. Он снова зажмуривается.

"Да вы издеваетесь".

Телефон на тумбочке вибрирует, и Тоору даже не удивляется, когда видит сообщение от контакта ИВА ЧАН (эмодзи-сердечко, эмодзи-бицепс, эмодзи-злое лицо).

[вставай мы идем есть рамен ты угощаешь]

Сперма у него в трусах словно спрашивает: "И как ты теперь с ним лицом к лицу встретишься?".

Он мгновение смотрит себе на пах. "К счастью, лицо у меня симпатичное, так что я справлюсь".

***

Стараясь не слишком обращать внимание на то, как плечи Иваидзуми распирают футболку, Тоору думает, что, может быть, всё началось и не со сна. Наверное, всё началось в прошлом году, когда Ива-чан понял, что в росте ему Тоору не превзойти и решил сконцентрироваться на мышечной массе.

И внезапно все футболки и свитера Ива-чана практически разошлись по швам на мускулистых руках, широкой спине и груди. Штаны и шорты почти неприлично обтянули бедра и изгиб задницы, да так, что не один только Тоору пялится. У третьегодок волейбольной команды есть свой секретный чат, где все они пытаются незаметно сделать сэлфи с задницей Иваидзуми и самые смелые фото получают больше всего очков. (Тоору, разумеется, лидировал почти шесть месяцев, но потом кто-то добавил Куними. Бесстрашного, невозмутимого Куними, который пробрался прямо под Иваидзуми, когда тот наклонился за чем-то и штаны у него разошлись. Такое никто не смог превзойти).

Так что да. Все до единого пялятся на Иваидзуми, включая Тоору. Единственная разница в том, что Тоору пялится так сильно, что это проявляется в его бессознательном.

"Да", думает Тоору, глядя в миску, "тогда-то всё и началось". Так что во всем виноват дурацкий Ива-чан, и это вроде как нормально. Просто его впечатлительное подростковое тело таким образом справляется с сенсорной перегрузкой. Ничего такого.

Он отправляет в чат: [кому-нибудь недавно снилась задница ива-чана? ахахах].

Ива-чан с ужасно громким звуком всасывает лапшу и говорит:

— Странный ты какой-то.

— Да? — спрашивает Тоору, быстро удаляя сообщение. — Хм.

— Тебя что-то расстроило, или что?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Наверное, просто не выспался.

— Нечего перед сном сидеть в телефоне. И ноутбуке, — придвигается Ива-чан, хватая креветку из миски Тоору. — Свет влияет на то, как твое тело производит мелатонин, который помогает заснуть.

— Какой ты умный, Ива-чан, — хвалит его Тоору и ворует с чужой миски кусок говядины. — Чего еще ожидать от будущего врача.

Он не добивается чрезмерной реакции, на которую надеялся: широко распахнутых глаз, запинки в речи, может, даже румянца на щеках. Но Ива-чан определенно передергивается, пусть и самую малость.

— Меня еще не приняли. Оценки у меня... ну, в порядке. Наверное, надо было больше внимания уделять учёбе, чем волейболу, но ладно.

И почему Тоору больно от этих слов? Он отворачивается.

— Ты поступишь.

Ива-чан пристально смотрит на него.

— Ты сегодня и в самом деле очень странный. Прямо раздражает.

— Странно быть хорошим и участливым?

— Для тебя — очень странно.

— Грубиян!

Он пихает Ива-чана в плечо (мощное, мощное плечо), и Ива-чан в ответ пихает его так, что он чуть не слетает со стула.

***

Тоору знает, что спит, но не знает как проснуться. Он не совсем уверен, что хочет проснуться, потому что какой-то его части всегда нравилась брутальность рыбацкой жизни. Вместе на маленькой лодчонке, неделями в море, зависящие от прихоти стихий — звучит великолепно и героически, но главная проблема в том, что ему придется отрастить бороду. У всех хороших морских капитанов роскошные пышные бороды. Тоору семнадцать и борода у него не растет, только рыжеватые клочья. Наверное, поэтому вместо настоящего рыбачьего баркаса сон выдал ему весельную лодку, а вместо настоящего старшего помощника — Сно-Иву.

— Ты всё еще пришелец? — спрашивает Тоору; лодка под ними качается на океанских волнах.

— Думаю, нет, — Ива-чан смотрит на свои руки, — думаю, теперь я человек.

Тоору хмурится.

— Кто с тобой такое сотворил?

Ива-чан вскидывает глаза.

— Ты. Ты меня таким сделал.

Птицы с криками кружат над их головами, пока Тоору наблюдает, как Ива-чан ковыряет кожу вокруг ногтей, и понимает, что ноги у него промокли. Шлюпка продолжает тонуть, затем прекращает и высыхает, чтобы снова начать погружаться. Тоору бы хотел, чтобы она или утонула, или остановилась, потому что больше не может выносить этой круговерти.

— Будешь ли ты всё так же любить меня, даже если я человек? — спрашивает Ива-чан.

Лодка качается сильнее, и Тоору замечает, что они не в океане. Они в гигантской миске рамена.

— Я всегда буду любить тебя, — говорит он.

Ива-чан поднимает голову, улыбка рассекает его лицо, и он двигается вперед, энергично опрокидывая Тоору на спину. Они проваливаются сквозь дно шлюпки и падают в подводную спальню Ива-чана. Ноги и руки Тоору прижаты весом Ивы-чана, но ощущение падения не пропадает.

Тоору резко просыпается, запутавшийся в одеяле и липкий от пота. Часы показывают, что еще только пять утра. Через жалюзи едва пробивается легчайший намек на окропивший небо свет, и Тоору глубоко выдыхает. Жар в доме, побрякивая, бежит сквозь батарею, и, прежде чем сесть, некоторое время Тоору просто лежит, поток сцен проносится перед глазами.

Он решает, что это такое же хорошее время, чтобы выйти на прогулку, как и любое другое.

Родители у него спят как убитые — черта, которой Тоору напрочь обделен. Он, наверное, самый чутко спящий человек на планете. "Ненавижу, когда ты остаешься ночевать", — всегда говорит Ива-чан. — "Ты никогда не засыпаешь, а если ты не спишь, то и я не сплю".

Тоору достает телефон и печатает сообщение контакту ИВА ЧАН (эмодзи-сердечко, эмодзи-бицепс, эмодзи-злое лицо).

[что если я не пойду в универ а просто заделаюсь рыбаком]

Когда на мобильный почти сразу же приходит ответ, Тоору вздрагивает, и читает:

[ты для такого недостаточн брутален]

[ГРУБИЯН]

Тоору садится на асфальт. Ему нравится, что Ива-чан не спит, что он сразу же ответил. Особенно потому, что он осознает — так будет не всегда.

[у тебя даже борода не растет ахах отстой]

Тоору хмурится. Девушка из дома ниже по улице глазеет на него, трусцой пробегая мимо, спортивная одежда липнет к телу, "конский хвост" качается над худыми плечами. Тоору едва удостаивает её взглядом, не заботясь о том, думает ли она, что странно сидеть в пять утра на обочине, погрузившись в телефон, потому что ему прямо сейчас нужно сказать Хаджиме какой он грубиян.

[ИВА ЧАН НЕ БУДЬ ТАКИМ ГРУБИЯНОМ В ТАКУЮ РАНЬ], печатает он в ответ и не сводит глаз с кружка, который обозначает, что Ива-чан печатает что-то в ответ. Что-нибудь в духе: если Тоору не слишком рано быть таким надоедой, то и для него не...

[если ты станешь рыбаком мне придется тоже ты ж без меня 1000% помрешь]

Ох. Тоору вцепляется в футболку возле сердца. Чёрт.

***

Может, всё началось и не тогда, когда Ива-чан вкачался, и не со снов. Он знает, что не с них. Такие вещи не подчиняются правилам, что у всего должно быть начало и конец, они просто существуют. Тоору ломает над этим голову, катаясь по полу спальни и сверля взглядом последнее сообщение Ива-чана, но мозг подбрасывает ему только лишь воспоминание. О том, как маленький Иваидзуми Хаджиме поддерживал беседу, помогая Тоору ковылять домой после происшествия с велосипедом, того самого, что оставило его с разодранными коленями и ладонями, со слезами на глазах. Так что Хаджиме всё задавал ему разные вопросы, чтобы отвлечь Тоору от болезненных ощущений.

— Ойкава. Эй, Ойкава, почему тебе так нравятся пришельцы?

— Потому что у них большие головы и глаза как у жуков, — Тоору шмыгнул носом и засмеялся. — Так что они напоминают мне тебя.

Он понял, что Хаджиме не стукнул его тогда только потому, что Тоору едва держался на ногах. Много недель спустя, когда бинты сняли, Хаджиме отвесил ему быстрый удар в живот, заявив: "Это за ту фразу про пришельцев, придурок".

Честно говоря, родители купили ему футболку с изображением инопланетянина, и она оказалась такая мягкая, что сразу же стала у Тоору любимой. Маме приходилось боем вырывать её, чтобы постирать. Он носил её дни напролет, пока не перерос, и его бабушка вырезала перед и пришила на свитер побольше, а когда Тоору вырос и из него, то на лоскутное одеяло, которым он всё еще пользуется.

Так что все решили, что он без ума от пришельцев и всё вокруг изменилось. Одеяло, пижама, игрушки — всё вдруг стало космическим. И прежде чем Тоору осознал, он вроде как их полюбил. Пришельцы странные, забавные и такие знакомые. Они напоминали ему о хороших временах, приятных вещах и стали частью его самого.

Он переворачивается на живот и думает, что пришельцам-то точно не приходится беспокоиться о влюбленности в лучшего друга.

Большеголовая фигурка пришельца смотрит на него с полки и предлагает ответ.

— Тоору, — заглядывает в комнату его отец, — пришло еще письмо.

Ну разумеется.  
— Оставь его на столе.

Раздается вздох, но отец кладет пухлый конверт поверх школьных учебников и уходит. Тоору садится; пальцы наизготовку над экраном.

[Ива-чан где ты]

Он отрицательно качает головой, стирая сообщение. Слишком топорно.

[Мы на заре нашей юности Ива-чан и даже если]

Тоору с тяжелым вздохом запрокидывается назад. Ива-чан просто подумает, что он ведет себя дурацко и чересчур драматично (неправда), так что он стирает и это сообщение и переворачивается на живот. Он отчаянно пытается подобрать слова. Он пишет, что хочет всегда играть в волейбол вместе, и что они так долго были друзьями, что теперь будет странно разделяться, и что даже если Иваидзуми больше не хочет играть в волейбол, это не важно, они всё равно одна команда по жизни, и что...

Чёрт. Нет.

Он сразу же стирает текст и пишет заново:

[Ива—чаннннн пошли гулять]

[я не могу], отвечает Ива-чан, [у меня свидание].

Тоору долго сверлит взглядом эти слова и закидывает телефон на другой конец комнаты. Он хватает подушку и вжимается в неё лицом; хочет закричать, но из открытого рта не вырывается ни звука.

***

Субботним вечером они ждут Ива-чана в забегаловке, и Тоору всё продолжает проверять телефон на — отсутствующие — новые сообщения; он был так занят со школой, что у него совсем не было времени поговорить с кем—то кроме команды и мамы. Тоору дуется, потому что у Макки и Маццуна свой собственный способ общения: они говорят что—нибудь, перебивают друг друга и смеются. Это бесит и! И! Так нечутко по отношению к нему!

Когда он это говорит, Ханамаки скрещивает руки на груди:

— Даже не начинай. Вы с Иваидзуми в тысячу раз хуже.

Тоору уже открывает рот, чтобы оспорить, и тут Мацукава смотрит поверх его головы.

— Эй, Иваидзуми! — машет он.

— Привет! Двигайся, — Иваидзуми бедром пихает Тоору дальше по дивану и садится рядом. — Что я пропустил?

— Ничего. — Маццун придвигается, поигрывая бровями. — Как прошло свидание?

Тоору вылавливает телефон из кармана куртки, создает никому не адресованное письмо и начинает печатать всё, что приходит на ум, потому что ему нужно отвлечься от этой совершенно точно скучной беседы. Честно.

— Ну, знаешь, — втягивает воздух Ива-чан; его рука прижимается к руке Тоору, колени сталкиваются под столом, — она милая и всё такое, но мы не совсем совпали.

— Тебе и не нужно совпадать. Тебе семнадцать. Кто, блин, совпадает в семнадцать?

[знаешь чего я сто лет не пробовал?], печатает Тоору, [мороженное в рожках. в рожках куда вкуснее].

— У меня было такое ощущение, будто в её присутствии я не могу быть полностью собой.

[что если я не пойду в универ а отправлюсь путешествовать. покорять горы. сражаться с медведями. жить в пещерах. никогда больше не буду сидеть в мерзкой забегаловке с мерзкой едой и мерзкими людьми]

— Отстой, чувак. Такая-то красотка. Никто такой же смазливый никогда больше на тебя не западет.

— И, честно говоря, мы оба знаем настоящую причину, почему он с ней больше не встретится, — возникает Ханамаки.

Ива-чан, смеясь, тянется через стол и натягивает Макки на голову капюшон. Тоору неистово печатает:

[ненавиду его ненавижу его ненавижу его НЕНАВИЖЕЕГО]

— Успокойтесь или уходите, мальчики, ясно?

— Конечно, — немедленно отвечает Хаджиме и, в последний раз пихнув голову Макки, откидывается на спинку. — А ты заткнись. Оба заткнитесь.

Пальцы Тоору летают над крошечной клавиатурой.

[я его люблю я его люблю черт я его люблю ЧТО ЗА]

— Эй, — лицо Ивы-чана внезапно оказывается совсем рядом, он кидает взгляд вниз. — Кого ты любишь?

Тоору краем глаза видит футболку какого-то младшеклассника и наобум отвечает:

— Боузера.

Все остальные безмолвно моргают. Тоору покрывается потом.

— Боузера, — медленно прокатывает имя во рту Ива-чан, — из... видеоигр?

— Да, — Тоору отбрасывает волосы с лица, — из видеоигр.

По лицу Ивы-чана расплывается улыбка, и он, смеясь, пытается прикрыть её кулаком.

— Странный ты.

Тоору прислоняется к нему, для смеху изображает хвастливую позу и говорит:

— Понятия не имею о чем ты.

Ива-чан с хмыканьем ерошит ему волосы, и сердце Тоору колотится об грудную клетку.

***

Тем же вечером Куними отправляет в чат новую фотографию: они с Киндачи на фоне задницы Ива-чана, перед ними миниатюрный столик с тарелками спагетти и бокалами красного вина. Киндаичи вспотел и застыл в ужасе, а Куними делает вид, что отправляет себе в рот вилку. И всё это с подписью: "какая сочная тефтелька". Пораженные третьегодки затапливают чат комментариями.

Тоору хмурится и, не задумываясь, пишет:

[если бы ты столько усилий к волейболу прилагал куними из тебя бы хоть сносный игрок вышел]

 

Фотографию он всё равно сохраняет, обрезает лица младшеклассников, и усиленно старается не думать как ему бы хотелось вонзить зубы в ямки на ягодицах Ива—чана.

***

Он идет на свидание с этой девушкой, которая работает в минимаркете недалеко от его дома. Она милая и прикрывает рот рукой, когда коротко и звонко хихикает, и для Тоору она идеальная возможность выбраться из этой рутины. Повеселиться. Забыть про Ива-чана и его дурацкое свидание. Не то, чтобы он о нем думал.

— Было здорово! — полу лжет Тоору, переплетая их пальцы. — Надо будет как-нибудь снова встретиться.

— Всё в порядке, — девушка останавливается посреди дороги и, когда он оборачивается, поворачивает голову и смотрит на него бездонными глазищами. — Я знаю, что ты предпочел бы быть с ним.

Тоору вырывает руку.

— Что?

— Я знаю, что ты предпочел бы быть с ним, — указывает она, и Тоору разворачивается и почему-то удивляется, что там стоит Ива-чан в командной униформе. Цифра четыре смотрит на него в ответ. Тоору оборачивается, чтобы сказать, что она неправа, но девушка тоже превратилась в Ива-чана.

— Разве ты не предпочел бы быть со мной, Ойкава?

Тоору спиной сползает по кирпичной стене.

— Я...

— Я знаю, что да, — руки упираются в стену по обе стороны от головы Тоору, — ты не очень-то скрываешь, идиот.

— Это не правда, — зажмуривается Тоору. — Ты не настоящий.

Но когда Ива-чан целует его, то кажется настоящим. Тоору чувствует натиск теплого рта, руки Ива-чана на щеке и бедре, давящие и горячие. Хаджиме не просто целует, он клеймит — его кожу, его губы, его сердце, каждую клетку рассыпающегося человеческого тела Тоору.

Он просыпается не вздрагивая. Не хватает ртом воздух, не вскидывается и не кричит. Он просто открывает глаза, не чувствуя сонливости, хотя так опустошен, и натягивает одеяло на голову. Долгое время в комнате раздается только негромкое всхлипывание.

***

— Тоору, — его мама загораживает выход. Из нее бы вышел отличный центральный блокирующий, думает Тоору. — Нам нужно будет поговорить. Об университете.

— Мам, — ноет он, — я опаздываю.

Она кидает на него сочувствующий взгляд и кладет худые ладони ему на щеки. Тоору улыбается своей самой милой, самой восторженной улыбкой, и она шлёпает рукой ему по щеке, не сильно, но достаточно ощутимо.

— Ты не сможешь вечно убегать.

***

Когда они вместе идут домой, Тоору хочет предложить вместе перекусить, но задается вопросом, что, если у Ива-чана снова свидание с той девушкой. При мысли об Ива-чане, который говорит "нет, у меня свидание", у Тоору кишки сводит настолько же сильно, как и от осознания насколько это двулично. Сколько раз он бросал остальных, бросал Ива-чана, чтобы провести время с миленькой девушкой? Тоору потирает шею, думая как бы так сформулировать, чтобы не звучало отчаянно и прилипчиво.

— Мне в последнее время снятся странные сны.

Тоору резко поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на профиль Ива-чана, очерченный лучами заходящего солнца, и губы у него двигаются прежде, чем он успевает подумать:

— Мне тоже. Тоже снятся странные сны.

— Мне всё снится, что ты подаешь мяч мне в лицо и выбиваешь все зубы, — Ива-чан смотрит вперед и складывает руки в замок на затылке. — Такое, вроде бы, довольно часто бывает.

Тоору сглатывает комок в горле, отбрасывает волосы с лица и усмехается:

— Сны обо мне? Я знаю.

— Сны о выпадающих зубах, — Ива-чан протягивает руку и щелкает его по уху, — Считается, что они символизируют страх перемен или тревогу о будущем, что-то в этом роде.

— Ты думаешь это правда? — Тоору старается удержать голос от дрожи. — Смысл во снах и всё такое?

Ива-чан пожимает плечами.

— Может быть. Будущее действует мне на нервы. Кому оно не действует?

— Ива-чан? Боится? — Тоору разводит руки в стороны. — Невозможно!

Ива-чан смотрит на него таким взглядом, какой Тоору впервые в жизни не может расшифровать. И хотя он так легко улыбается, привычный и потертый жизнью, в своей привычной изношенной одежде, улыбка кажется вымученной.

***

Они сверлят взглядом стопку уведомительных писем, раскинувшихся на журнальном столике. У него много вариантов, много замечательных вариантов во множестве замечательных городов.

Напротив выжидающе сидят его родители.

— Ты знаешь, за какой я голосую, — вздыхает его мама. Она про тот, что всего в часе езды на поезде.

— Я еще, — он вцепляется руками в ткань штанов, — не решил.

У него всегда были грандиозные мечты о множестве вещей, в том числе об университете. Каждый раз, когда он включает в эти мечты Ива-чана, они рушатся, потому что Ива-чан не смирится с замысловатым самоотверженным образом, который он пытается изобразить. Ива-чан знает его куда лучше, и эта мысль одновременно успокаивает и пугает.

Но он не может... вычеркнуть Ива-чана. Просто не видит такого варианта.

— У тебя было столько времени подумать, — его отец скрещивает руки на груди. — Неужели никаких подвижек?

Тоору встает и собирает письма со стола.

— Еще немного, пожалуйста.

***

— Чего ты так боишься?

Сно-Ива пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Я воплощение твоих собственных запутанных чувств... Я не в курсе чужих мыслей. Только твоих.

— Что ж... — Тоору откидывается в лодке. — Ты довольно бесполезный, да?

Ива-чан склоняется вперед с хитрым, соблазнительным блеском в глазах, которого никогда не увидишь у настоящего Ива-чана.

— Мы можем поцеловаться.

Тоору кривится, пытаясь отодвинуться, но в маленькой шлюпке не так-то много места.

— Мне не нравится.

— Нет, тебе нравится, — Ива-чан кладет руки ему на колени и разводит их в стороны, занимая место посередине. — Тебе просто не нравится просыпаться.

— Это наказание, да? — говорит он, наблюдая за приближающимся Иваидзуми. — За то, что в средней школе без билета пробрался на "Начало"?

Хмыкание.

— Ты и хуже вещи делал.

— Нет. Я хороший человек.

— Снятся ли хорошим людям сны о сексе с лучшим другом?

Он понимает, что их одежда пропала, растворилась в разреженном воздухе, и обнаженный Ива-чан оседлал его бедра. Руки Тоору сами собой двигаются сжать ноги Ива-чана, чувствуют шероховатые темные волосы, сжимают до боли. Сно-Иву боль не волнует. Его ничего не волнует кроме издевательств над Тоору.

— Последний раз, — Тоору откидывается назад и облизывает губы. — Честно.

Теплые руки сползают вниз по его груди, и Сно-Ива смеется.  
— Ты такой отвратительный.

***

— Отвратительно выглядишь.

Тоору просыпается, услышав как входная дверь открывается и захлопывается, и успевает прийти в себя прежде чем Ива-чан заходит в комнату. Тоору вздыхает. Ну, очевидно он такой и есть, так что...

Ему в бок упирается нога.

— Вставай. Пойдем, сходим куда-нибудь.

— Нет, — он с головой накрывается одеялом. — Нееееет.

— Ты точно старшеклассник? — Тоору чувствует пинок в бедро. — Вставай, Ойкава.

— Ты меня не заставишь, так что не-а.

И это ошибка. Еще до того, как Ива-чан хватает его за щиколотки, Тоору понимает, что ничего глупее сказать не мог. Ничего. Ива-чан подозрительно спокойно спрашивает:

— Хочешь что-нибудь сказать напоследок?

Что ж. Ничего не остается как пойти ва-банк.

— У тебя такой огромный лоб, — выглядывает Тоору из-под одеяла. — Натуральный лобище.

И тогда Ива-чан скидывает Тоору с кровати в коридор, где он жопой кверху впечатывается в стену. Мама перешагивает через него, не отрываясь от газеты.

— Ведите себя хорошо, мальчики.

— Простите, тетушка, — высовывается в коридор Ива-чан, и Тоору наконец выпрямляется, стеная и потирая затылок. Он не поднимает взгляд, пока над ним не нависает тень.

— Одевайся. Нам нужно поговорить.

"Иди с этой симпатичной второгодкой разговаривай", не говорит Тоору и со вздохом поднимается на ноги.

— Как хочешь.

Он распахивает шкаф и скидывает на стул то, что собирается надеть. Он готовится снять пижаму и мучительно осознает, что Хаджиме всё еще в комнате. Он надувает губы и застенчиво смотрит через плечо.

— Некоторые тут хотят соблюсти благопристойный дух, ничего?

Ива-чан невозмутимо смотрит на него.

— Я последние семь лет только и видел, как ты переодеваешься на тренировку, Ойкава.

— Подсматриваешь, как я переодеваюсь? — Тоору прикрывает ладонями соски. — Да ты извращенец, Ива-чан. Извращенец!

Вид красного от ярости Хаджме того стоит. Он сжимает кулаки, разворачивается на пятках и выбегает из комнаты.

— Давай быстрее!

***

Он не уверен, когда всё началось, и не уверен, что когда-нибудь закончится. Тоору не уверен, поступят ли они в один университет и даже будут ли они друзьями спустя год, пять лет, десять. Он не знает, чувствует ли Ива-чан то же самое, и может никогда и не узнать, потому что, несмотря на напускную храбрость, Ойкава Тоору много чего боится. "Потерять лучшего друга" занимает одно из первых мест.

Зато Тоору точно знает, что он завистливый человек. Эгоистичный, ревнивый, неадекватный, надоедливый, упрямый человек. Он знает, что Ива-чан прекрасно это понимает. Критикует его, использует любую возможность, чтобы спустить Тоору с небес на землю, и злится, когда Тоору повисает на нем и ноет: "Неправда! Возьми свои слова назад! Не третируй меня!".

Тоору знает, что если они поступят в разные университеты, не важно, сколько друзей он заведет, внутри он все равно будет чувствовать одиночество и ему будет трудно даже пытаться привязаться к другим людям. Что он будет звонить, писать и приезжать так часто, что сведет Хаджиме с ума. Что, если Ива-чан действительно в кого-то влюбится, Тоору это обязательно сломит. Что в этот момент он почувствует, какой же он несчастный, обычный, прилипчивый человек. Что, может быть, эта ситуация никогда не будет на самом деле "в порядке", потому что так бывает.

Что, не важно, в порядке или нет, потому что им нужно двигаться дальше. Что больше всего Тоору хочет присутствия в своей жизни Хаджиме.

Они долго блуждают и, в конце концов, как обычно в те дни когда им нечем заняться оказываются возле стоянки минимаркета. Тоору отворачивается и кашляет, пытаясь прогнать желание заплакать. Они друг другу ни слова не сказали с тех пор как вышли из дома. Тоору обдумывает занимавшие его всю дорогу мысли, но скрывает их, таит, как каждое так никогда и не отправленное сообщение и каждую странную мысль.

— Сейчас вернусь. Надо кое-что купить, — голос Ива-чана постепенно затихает по мере того как он, даже не оглядываясь, заходит в магазин. Он просто считает само собой разумеющимся, что Тоору его подождет, и он прав.

Ноги у Тоору подгибаются, и он обрушивается на тротуар: голова между колен, пальцы зарыты в волосы. "Всё будет хорошо", говорит он себе, "Ива-чан скажет, что уезжает, и ты улыбнешься и будешь за него рад".

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?

Тоору вскидывает голову: над ним стоит Ива-чан с рожком мороженного в каждой руке.

— Чего?

— Я взял тебе мороженое, — он протягивает руку, — шоколадное и клубничное, твоё любимое.

Тоору не уверен дышит ли он.

— Почему?

— Просто так, — пожимает плечами Ива-чан и садится на корточки рядом с Тоору. Их голые колени касаются друг друга. — Так что ешь, пока не растаяло.

Они сидят и едят, солнце наконец—то скрывается за горами, а Тоору то и дело кидает взгляд на губы Ива-чана. Он облизывает мороженое, не давая ему стечь на сильные пальцы, а когда не удается, облизывает и их. Тоору запихивает остаток рожка в рот и глотает почти не жуя, надеясь что попав к нему в живот куски убьют разбушевавшихся бабочек.

И это почти срабатывает, пока Ива-чан не говорит:

— Куда ты собираешься поступать?

Тоору смотрит на самый кончик его рожка.

— Я еще не знаю. Просто... хочу играть в волейбол.

— Ну, думаю, тебя много отличных универов пригласило, несмотря на твой отвратительный характер.

— Уверен, и тебя тоже, — Тоору не может сдержать дрожь в голосе.

Ива-чан некоторое время молчит, и Тоору снова думает не сон ли это. Возможно, асфальт под ними расплавится в океан, возможно, прикосновения Сно-Ивы, такие настоящие и в то же время такие чужие, заставят его распасться на части. Тоору облизывает губы, хочет сказать что-нибудь, что угодно...

— AAAAAAAAАААА.

Хаджиме вскакивает на ноги и из его груди вырывается ужасный звук, раздающийся рокочущим эхо. Тоору от неожиданности теряет равновесие, птицы, сидевшие на телефонных проводах, испуганно разлетаются; не вздрагивает только солнце.

— Невозможно! — Ива-чан запускает пальцы в волосы, на лице оскаленная гримаса. — Невозможно так больше! Это блядское нелепое увиливание, мы оба почти говорим что-то, но в итоге нет. Бесит меня!

Тоору моргает.

— Эм, Ива-чан...

Хаджиме опускается на асфальт и хватает Тоору за перед футболки, дергая его вперед.

— Я хочу пойти в один и тот же университет.

Тоору глазеет на него с открытым ртом.

— Или хотя бы в один и тот же город, или достаточно близко, чтобы всё время друг друга видеть, — он отпихивает Тоору обратно. — Понял?

— Я... — Тоору сбрасывает оцепенение и возвращается в привычную колею, — в смысле, конечно. Если бы я был на твоем месте, меня бы уже тошнило от невероятно симпатичного и просто потрясающего лучшего друга, вечно перетягивающего одеяло на себя, но, полагаю, это старая как мир история о мотыльке и пламени.

Вид у Ива-чана разочарованный, но не удивленный.

— Ничего ты не понял, Дуракава.

Тоору хмурится, собираясь ответить, но тут рука ложится ему на затылок и притягивает его ближе.

"Если я сплю", думает Тоору, закрывая глаза от поцелуя Хаджиме, "если я сплю, то лучше и не просыпаться".

Ива-чан отрывается, жарко дышит в лицо Тоору и спрашивает:

— Теперь-то тебе ясно?

Тоору облизывает губы и прислоняется лбом к чужому.

— Возможно тебе нужно мне разъяснить.

Ива-чан пытается встать, готовый наорать, или двинуть ему головой, или бог знает что еще, но Тоору опережает его и целует с единственным намерением — свести Хаджиме с ума. Тоору поглаживает пальцами щетинистый подбородок, поворачивает голову именно так как нужно и легонько посасывает язык Ива-чана. Они отрываются друг от друга — Ива-чан дышит с трудом — и Тоору использует возможность изменить наклон и притягивает его обратно в такой сумасшедший и глубокий поцелуй, что уголки рта у него потрескиваются от нажима. Ива-чан постанывает, задыхаясь, и Тоору вцепляется в него изо всех сил.

Пока вспотевшая мозолистая рука не отпихивает его лицо.

— Прекращай, мы у всех на виду.

Когда Тоору наконец отодвигает его руку, Ива-чан не смотрит на него, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, но Тоору все равно видит покрасневшие уши и шею. Он тянется, проводит пальцами по волосам на затылке, и Ива-чан разворачивается и сжимает ладонь Тоору в своих.

— Теперь-то ты понял, да? — говорит он, глядя Тоору в глаза. Это не безучастный опустошающий взгляд Сно-Ивы, а живой, яростный, горящий, пожирающий. Лицо у него — краснее не бывает. У Тоору сжимается в животе, — Я х-хочу быть с тобой. Во всех смыслах. Понял?

Тоору сверлит его взглядом и вдруг раскалывается. Ничего не может поделать. Он фыркает и в открытую начинает хохотать, вздрагивая всем телом, пока у него не перехватывает дыхание.

— Ничего не могу поделать, — Тоору сгибается пополам, — ничего не могу поделать, ахаха! Ты такой сентиментальный. Я тебе, наверное, д—действительно нравлюсь, ахахахаха!

— Ойкава, — ладони накрывают его щеки. — Хватит плакать.

В какой-то момент смех превратился в слезы, и Тоору продолжает вздрагивать всем телом, а слезы — литься из его глаз. Ива-чан вытирает их большим пальцем, дает Тоору салфетку, чтобы высморкаться и всё говорит, что Тоору та еще плакса.

***

— Значит. — Пристально смотрит Мацукава. — Вы идете в один и тот же университет.

Ханамаки вздыхает.

— Как предсказуемо. Все так и предполагали.

— Серьезно. Зачем мы вообще потакали их подростковым страданиям, делая вид, что они так не сделают?

Тоору и Хаджиме сидят напротив с каменными лицами, наполняясь тихой взаимной яростью.

— Ойкава, пожалуйста, — Мацукава сжимает ладонь Ханамаки, — никогда не оставляй меня. Играй со мной в волейбол до гробовой доски.

— О, Ива-чан, — поворачивается Ханамаки, делая вид, что утирает гамбургером слезу. — Я никогда не брошу тебя... это ты бросишь меня. Моя самоуверенность это только защитный механизм от парализующего неверия в свои силы.

— Ойкава... Я не знаю что такое "защитный механизм", потому что большие слова сбивают меня с толку, но я знаю, что никогда не брошу тебя.

— Ива-чан.

— Ойкава.

К этому моменту они уже поглощены друг другом: Ханамаки закинул ноги Мацукаве на плечи и запрокинул голову, а Мацукава придерживает его, стоя на коленях на диване, растопыренная ладонь прижата к лицу.

— Спасибо за угощение, ребят, — вытирая губы салфеткой встаёт Тоору.

Хаджиме следует его примеру.

— Угу. Очень мило с вашей стороны. Вы такие замечательные друзья.

— Эй, — Ханамаки запрокидывается назад, ноги всё еще на Мацукаве. — Это вы нас...

— Ива-чан, — перебивает его Тоору, — пойдем съедим мороженое.

— В рожках?

— Разумеется.

Ива-чан протягивает ему руку:

— Пойдем.

***

Они проходят пол улицы, прежде чем Ива-чан начинает возмущаться.

— И я знаю что такое "защитный механизм"! — выкрикивает он в небо, и Тоору со смехом запрокидывает голову. — Терпеть этих двоих не могу.

— Ха! Врун.

— Ну да, — раздражается Хаджиме, засовывая руки в карманы куртки. — Да какая разница.

Свет от уличного фонаря падает Хаджиме на волосы, очерчивает черты лица. У Тоору колотится сердце.

— Ты такой милый когда зл..ой! Ива-чан! Перестань!

Он натягивает капюшон Тоору на голову и тянет вниз, заставляя его согнуться.

— Не говори такую ерунду без предупреждения!

Когда Ива-чан отворачивается и дает ему возможность распрямиться, Тоору сразу же понимает, что он пытается спрятаться. Тоору наклоняется и певуче говорит:

— Иваааа-чааааннн.

— Замолчи, — Хаджиме продолжает отворачиваться, пока Тоору кружит вокруг, пытаясь увидеть редкое зрелище смущенного Ива-чана, — отойди от меня.

— Дай посмотрю.

— Не на что тут смотреть, засранец.

Он наконец ловит Ива-чана за запястье и разворачивает лицом к себе.

— А вот и есть на что! Ты покраснел...

Тоору обрывает себя на полуслове, увидев наконец лицо Ива-чана — губы сжаты в тонкую подрагивающую линию, щеки залиты румянцем до самых нахмуренных бровей. Такое серьезное смущенное лицо (разумеется, иначе бы это был не Ива-чан), что Тоору практически тает от умиления. Он чувствует, как его собственные щеки заливает румянец, когда Ива-чан хватает его за капюшон и притягивает к себе, и они мягко встречаются посередине. Тоору тесно обхватывает руками чужую талию и так и стоит.

— Значит.

Кровь стынет у Тоору в жилах, он замирает. Лицо у него должно быть совершенно неописуемое, по крайней мере, у Ива-чана такое, и Тоору бы посмеялся, если бы застукали не его.

Мацукава вздыхает.

— Вы встречаетесь.

— Как предсказуемо. Все так и предполагали, — вторит ему Ханамаки.

— Ну охренеть, — Ива-чан хватает его за руку и начинает идти. — Пока, мы уходим.

Ханамаки и Мацукава освистывают их со своего места, и Тоору срывается на бег. Ива-чан рядом с ним и не отпускает его руку.

***

Позднее тем же вечером, пока его Ива-чан занят созданием засоса на его шее, Тоору фотографирует собственную руку, сжимающую ягодицы, так долго преследовавшие его мысли. Он оперативно отправляет фото всем членам чата вкупе с подходящими эмодзи, выключает телефон, и с чувством целует своего бойфренда.

— Это для вашего с командой странного чата, где вы постоянно посылаете друг другу фотографии моей задницы? — бормочет Ива-чан куда-то ему в шею.

— Хм, — уходит от ответа Тоору.

Ива-чан хмыкает и кладет голову ему на плечо.

— Ты такой странный.

— Больше не позволяй Куними себя снимать, — Тоору запускает пальцы в лохматые волосы. — Он меня всухую делает. А ты знаешь, как я не люблю проигрывать.

— И ревнивый.

— Серьезно, — Тоору обхватывает ногами талию Ива-чана, — и вообще, теперь только я имею право фотографировать твою задницу.

— И прилипчивый.

Тоору прижимается теснее.

— Вовсе нет.

Большая часть его всё еще боится, что в любой момент он может проснуться. Тоору знает, что есть способы определить реальность это или сон, но не может вспомнить ни одного. Единственное, что приходит ему в голову, это изо всех сил обнимать Хаджиме, сидя у него на коленях.

Он чувствует, как Ива-чан хмыкает ему в плечо и обхватывает ладонью затылок Тоору.

— Если бы мне не нравилось, я бы так и сказал. Ты же знаешь.

"Как он это делает?", дивится Тоору, "как он всегда знает, что нужно сделать?".

Он откидывается и скашивает взгляд вниз, пристально глядя на Хаджме.

— Поцелуй меня.

Ива-чан вздыхает, как будто это такая принудительная работа, и склоняется ближе.

— Ну и зануда ты.

Реальность, решает Тоору, сжимая в пальцах воротник рубашки Ива-чана. Невероятная, невозможно прекрасная рельность.


End file.
